Journal Entry
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Sam and Quinn are going to their Four Year reunion at McKinley along with Quinn's twin children. Like everyday, it's never easy. But Sam's job as a journalist makes things more entertaining. Inspired by Marley and Me. Bad Summary. Can be taken as Quam.


**This was written a long time ago, along with a lot of stuff I'm posting lately. Basically, from what I remember, it was supposed to be the start of my AU series that never got posted because I didn't know how to really begin it. But now I'm posting this as it's own. **

**Summary: Sam and Quinn are going to McKinley's four year reunion along with Quinn's twin children. Like every day, it's never easy. But Sam's job as a Journalist makes things more entertaining. (Inspired by Marley and Me.)  
**

* * *

_'William McKinley High School four year reunion. Day one.' _Sam typed down on his laptop. He took a deep sigh of worriment. He had no clue how this was going to play out. The last reunion was three years ago, and everyone found out the big secret. Now everyone was used to it; loved it, even. But with the four year mark dawning, Sam knew how much his best friend must be stressing out.

Glancing to his left, he saw Quinn sleeping soundly with her head against the window. Between him and Quinn were two small children, each in their own seats, also sleeping peacefully. Sam smiled at how content they looked. Running his hand through the boy's blond hair, Sam relaxed more. With a small smile, Sam turned to his laptop and started to type. It was going to be a long flight back to Ohio from Georgia, and he had a lot to type about.

_Woke up. Took a run. Took a shower. Got dressed. Eat the rest of Bentley's cereal; not a good idea. Made Quinn and the twins' breakfast; extra bacon for Bentley; totally not sucking up here. Kept the food in the microwave. Woke up the twins; forced Bentley out by the waist. Got them bathed. Got them dressed. Got them feed; Bentley asked for his Cap'n Crunch…what Cap'n Crunch? Made up a lie about how cereal makes the metal detectors go off. Washed the syrup out of Kenzi's hair. Put Bentley on time out for destroying the living room while I washed the syrup out of Kenzi's hair. Cleaned up before Quinn could see. Woke her up. Dragged her out of bed. Threw her into the bathroom. Checked our bags one more time. Packed up extra plane clothes and games for the kids. Packed up a bag for Quinn so she wouldn't nag the whole plane ride to Lima. Checked our tickets. Made all our beds. Got Quinn's clothes laid out for her. Forced her out of the shower. Couldn't get her out of the bathroom. Checked on Bentley; he fell asleep. Let him be, and watched cartoons with Kenzi. Finally got Quinn to get dressed. She changed five times. Watched Quinn change her hair and makeup five more times. Cleaned up the bathroom. Woke up Bentley; he wet the bed. Washed him off. Got him dressed. Cleaned the sheets. Remade the bed. Made sure all the windows were locked. Made sure all the alarms were good. Rechecked the bags and tickets. Made sure I packed Bentley's inhaler. Made sure I didn't pack McKenzie's teddy bear; I did. Unpacked half our stuff to FIND the teddy bear. Repacked everything when I released it was in her backpack. Got the bags into the car. Made sure Quinn ate her breakfast. Made sure the car seats were good. Got the kids in the car. Got QUINN in the car. Locked up the house. Forgot my phone of the counter. Ended up rechecking everyone one last time before actually leaving the house. Double checked the locks. Made sure the kids were buckled in right. Made sure the bags wouldn't fall. Finally got into the car. Started it up. We were running out of gas. Went to get gas. Ended up buying the kids snacks. Drove to Brooke's house. Bought us coffee. Made it to the airport. Made sure Brooke knew how the car worked. Got the kids out bags out of the car. Got the kids out of the car. Got our bags checked in. Cost more than the plane trip. Ran Bentley to the bathroom before he pees all over. Got to our gate. Set the twins down with Quinn while I checked our flight times. Was at the wrong gate. Had to lug a sleeping Kenzi half way down to the right gate with over ten suitcases. Got the kids food. Got Quinn more coffee. Ended up buying 'I love Atlanta' shirts that we didn't need. Made sure we had everything for on the plane. Actually got on the plane. Tried to get into our seats without pissing anyone off. Failed at getting into our seats without pissing anyone off. Put Bentley on timeout before we even sat down. Traded seats with Quinn so she'd get the window seat. Buckled in the twins. Gave Kenzi her teddy bear. Gave Bentley his toy car. Gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek to calm her down. Buckled in myself. Made sure everyone was okay. Listened to the annoying flight attendant talk about safety steps. Actually paid attention this time. Had to switch the twins around because Bentley was kicking someone's seat. Made sure Kenzi fell asleep before the plane could take off. Made sure Quinn wasn't about to throw up. Made sure everyone was buckled in. Heard the plane start. Held Kenzi's hand when we started moving. Leaned over to rub Quinn's shoulder when we started tilting. Made it in the air alive. Finally took a breath. Looked at my clock; it's only eight thirty, a.m._

It's going to be a long trip.


End file.
